On some conventional switches used for adjusting time indicated by digital timepiece, a forward button and a backward button are mounted independently. Other known switches used for the same purpose have a seesaw switch to which a crown is connected. When indicated time is adjusted, the crown is pivoted in one direction or the other.
The conventional switch having independent forward and backward buttons operates poorly. Further, the two buttons must be juxtaposed, thus occupying considerable space so that the switch is not suitable for miniaturization. In the switch having the crown, if the crown is reduced in size to make the timepiece thinner, then it becomes more difficult to operate the crown.
It is an object of the utility model to provide an inexpensive switch which can be miniaturized, can be made thin, and is easy to operate.